


Dancing Love

by SaturnsWife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Ballet, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Glass Shard Beach, I don’t want to change the rating on this, Protection, Reader is a Ballerina, highschool, linked fic, nerd love, so when there is smut it will be on a differnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnsWife/pseuds/SaturnsWife
Summary: A gentle ballerina and an awkward nerd, a match made in heaven <3Reader is female
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“First position, Second position, dammit!” You muttered and let go of the stairwell. It was 11:30 on a chilly autumn day and instead of eating lunch with the other students, you were practicing your ballet positions in the hall. You’d rather do anything than be forced to sit with your a-hole boyfriend, Crampelter, in the cafeteria. You two were polar opposites, you were kind to everyone, and cared a lot about school, while Crampelter was a huge bully. You picked up your bag and slung it across your shoulder when you heard a familiar voice shout in your direction. Crampelter. “Hey! There you are babe, come on.” You tried not to roll your eyes and put on your best smile when you turned to look at him.  
You smoothed your skirt with your hands and made your way over to his side. He clasped his large sweaty hand around yours as he practically dragged you to the cafeteria. While walking through the cafeteria, Crampelter had his eyes locked on a smaller kid. He looked to be around your age with fluffy brown hair and glasses sat on his nose, a taller nearly identical boy was at his side. Crampelter released your hand and rushed over to the two boys, shoving the smaller one to the ground, knocking off his glasses, laughing at his flustered face. You gasped and marched over to the 3 boys. The taller boy and Crampleter were in a standoff while the other kid was behind his twin on the floor, seemingly terrified. You stood up to Crampelter, with your fists balled up against your sides, “Leave them alone Crampelter!” He scoffed and grabbed your wrist, “don’t tell me you actually care about these losers, now come on” you jerked your wrist back and his face contorted into a scowl. “Leave them alone! Or I’m not sitting with you!” He stomped away to his table like an angry 6 year old. You turned back to the two twins.  
“I’m so sorry. Are you guys hurt?” You stretched out your hand to the smaller kid, he hesitated before taking it as you hoisted him on his feet. That’s when you noticed his hands, six fingered, fascinating. He must have caught you looking so he hid them behind his back, “N-no, I’m okay” You smiled brightly and he smiled back. “That’s good, I’m (Y/N).” The taller of the two spoke first, “Stanley and Stanford pines, at your service.” Stanley was definitely the more charismatic one, his hair was messier, and his white and jeans were less professional then Stanford’s sweater vest and slacks. “(Y/N)!” Crampelter yelled at you from across the room. You rolled you eyes and put your bag on your shoulders. “It was nice to meet you.” You walked away, blissfully unaware of the 2 sets of eyes on your form. You plopped next to Crampelters side as he slid an arm around your shoulder, “don’t waste your time on those freaks babe, you should be with a real man like me” rolling your eyes, you jerked away from him, “yeah some man you are.” He turned his angry face to yours and scooted towards you, you scooted back until you couldn’t and he was hovering above you.  
“Why are you being such a bitch.” Your fear was replaced with anger as you stood up, staring him down. “What did you just call me!” The entire cafeteria was silent and had their eyes on you. He stood up next to you, his face and fists full of fury. “I said, why are you being such a Bitch.” The cafeteria was still staring at you with curiousity. “Are you kidding me! I’m leaving!” You shuffled your bag on your shoulder and tried to walk away from the table when a firm hand on your wrist stopped you. “You aren’t going anywhere.” His grip was tight, nearly hard enough to cut off circulation. You tried to pull off, but this time his grip was too strong and he jerked you back. “Get off of me!” When someone spoke.

“Leave her alone.” Stanford, the seemingly timid nerd was at your side and standing up to Crampelter. He removed his gaze from you to Stanford. Judging by his fists, you knew what was going to happen. Stanford braced for impact but, it didn’t come.

You cried out in pain as Crampelters fist hit your eye. The whole room gasped as you fell onto the floor, clutching your eye. Crampelter didn’t say much, he just wiped off his hand and muttered, “that’ll teach you to stand up for nerds.” Before walking off with his goons. The whole cafeteria resumed their chatter, I guess they didn’t care that much. “Oh my gosh! Are you alright!” The panicked filled voice of Stanford exclaimed beside you. You gently removed your hand and turned to him, his eyes grew wide as he helped prop you up against his body. “We should take you to the nurses.” He helped walk you over to Stanley. You tilted your head up at him and he winced, “Jesus (Y/N) that looks nasty” Sighing, you placed a hand back on your eye, “it’s fine, it’s not the first time he’s done this.” Both of the boys looked heartbroken and Stanford gently patted your shoulder. “Atleast let us clean you up.”   
The three of you treked to the girls bathroom. You held open the door for the boys, they hesitated, “are we allowed?” You gave a sheepish smile and playfully rolled your eyes. “Of course now come on.” You let them in and shut the door behind. Stanford grabbed a handful of paper towels and wet them under the sink, gently patting your eye. His mahogany eyes were gorgeous and full of so much love. “So, you said this has happened before right?” Stanley asked, leaning against a stall. Crossing your arms, your expression fell, “yeah when ever I make him mad he does this. If I tell him I don’t want to sleep with him or I can’t hang out. He usually hits me.” The two boys stared in disdain before Stanford’s voice was barely a whisper, “why don’t you break up with him” You moved your stare from Stanford to the floor and placed your hands in your lap. “I’ve tried but, it didn’t go very well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake friends and cool cars  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THE PARAGRAPHS AREMT INDENTED. WHEN I FIGURE OUT HOW ILL DO IT

Stanford rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gritted his teeth, “I’m sure you can do it, we’ll even help you.” Looking up at him nervously you grinned and threw your arms around his neck. He was stiff on impact, but he let his arms fall around you, being cautious on touching you. Stanley scoffed and the two of you broke apart wide eyed and flustered. “Gross, get a room you two.” Stanley teased while smirking. Stanford stood straight up with his arms clenched at his side, his face red and expression embarrassed, “STANLEY!” You giggled and got up, messing with your hair in the mirror. “Hey Stanford, what time is it?” He glanced at his wrist and looked up at you curiously, “It’s 1:30. Why?” You knelt down by your bag and rustled through, “I have ballet lessons at 2:00, hey why don’t you guys come along! After my lessons we can go to the diner.” The two boys exchanged looks, shrugged, and turned back to you. “Sure.” You smiled and picked up your bag before starting towards the door. “I have calculus tutoring with my friend in a few minutes, let’s meet back here at 1:50.” Stanford nodded and adjusted his glasses, the two boys followed you out the door, closing it behind. You waved goodbye and headed to the library, your hair swishing in the breeze.  
You could hardly focus on calculus, you were too excited about your sort of date with the twins. “Ok what’s going on.” Your best friend and tutor, Katie, was glaring at you, tapping her pencil on the textbook. “Oh nothing, it’s nothing, I’m fine.” She cocked a brow with a cocky smile on her face, telling you she didn’t believe you. “Ok I maybe have a sort of date.” She squealed and grabbed your hands, “OMG (Y/N)! WHO IS IT! Wait don’t you have a boyfriend.” You averted your gaze and stared at the carpet, “so do you know who Stanford and Stanley are?” Her excitement changed to confusion and disappointment. She twirled her blonde hair and looked away from you, “The pines twins? Who doesn’t? One is deformed and the others a moron.” You slid back and looked at her with anger and confusion, “i thought you’d be happy for me.” Her eyes widened and she tried to form a fake smile, clasping your hands again. “No! It’s not that I’m not happy it’s that, you could do so much better than them.” You jerked your hands back and raised your voice, “Katie what the hell! Why would you say that? Forget it, I’m leaving.” You stuffed your textbooks and papers in your bag and ignored Katie’s excuses. You stomped off and as you were about to open the door, Katie grabbed your wrist, “Come on (Y/N) don’t leave.” Yanking your hand away you narrowed your eyes at her, “see you tomorrow Katie.”  
You left the library, steam coming out of your ears as you marched down the empty hallway. It was 1:45, the twins should be around here any minute. You entered the restroom and plopped your bag on the floor. I should probably change, You entered the stall and undressed, Pulling on your leotard, tights and ballet flats. You also added a dark purple cardigan on the arms and a short black skirt on your legs. You were fixing your hair into a tight bun, dousing it in hairspray, when the twins finally arrived. You waved and the twins leaned against the stalls and watched you fix your hair, you could see Stanford’s caramel eyes rake over your body nervously. You turned to the twins and grinned, “ready to go?” Stanley gave you a quick thumbs up, twirling keys in his hands, “ready as I’ll ever be toots.”  
The 3 of you made the long trek through the school yard to the parking lot, a cherry red Diablo sat in the sun watching. “Wow Stanley! That’s a nice car!” He leaned against the hood confidently, “she sure is a beauty isn’t she.” Stanford looked at his twin with a stone face. “Don’t listen to him, he stole it.“ you giggled and sat on the nice leather seats. The two twins were in the front starting up the car. Stanley twisted the wheel and glanced over his shoulder at you. “Where do you need to go?” You took the can of hairspray in your bag and sprayed it on your bun, “Miss Twineltons Ballet studio. It’s by the Glass Shard deck” He coughed and squished his eyes shut, Stanford fanning the air. “Okay kid lay off the hairspray we can’t breathe.” You rolled your eyes playfully and put the can back. Stanley turned out of the lot and made down the road when Stanford twisted his head around. “Won’t Crampelter give you the third degree for hanging out with us.” You crossed your arms and stared at the window, “I could careless. I want to hang out with you guys.” 

He smiled :)


End file.
